Broken History
by Magic IS WHAT
Summary: It's been his dream to be a Hunter ever since he was a child and he finally got there. Naruto is now a professor of Beacon Academy. Yet, he holds secrets like everyone else does. Sooner or later he has to come to terms with it and face them head on. Not because he wants to, he needs to. His Prophecy demands it.
1. Prologue

** We are the remnants of broken history. History that was lost in a time of grief. Legends scattered through time, like ash. We are left of that past. We are what remain.**

**Dust, the primordial slate, had created life in mankind. Mankind, who were once nothing but savages scratching through mud, now had become wise, intellectual beings capable of doing anything. Despite having these strengths, the world around man was unforgiving.**

**In the times of light, there was still darkness. Within the darkness held nightmares given tangible forms. Predators that wanted to swallow the light of mankind and it creations once more.**

**We called these monsters Grimm. So bloodthirsty and relentless, they would not stop until its prey was wiped out. And drag its light under the void once more. **

**Yet, like in the past, man would not take it lying down. Man, with all its resources and knowledge and the will to survive, demanded change, they demanded a spark of hope. Dust, a name that created man is now a tool that would keep man a wayward path for its own golden age**

**However, even though light created lives, civilizations, kingdoms, empires, and hope. It will continue to create shadows. And should these lights grow, that shadow will only become bigger. **

**So take heed and tread lightly Huntsmen, because the void is forever consuming. It will devour the foundations light was built upon. Then the sounds of wars will ring.**

**Dust then will no longer be just dust; ash then will arise from the cinders.**

_*Outside Beacon Academy Grounds*_

"He's late." A woman fumed as she checked her scroll. She was a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair that was tied back in bun with a curl hanging on the right side of her face. Her bright green eyes held a stern glare underneath her thin oval glasses. She was wearing a long-sleeved suit that exposed the top of her chest and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

The man, who was behind the woman, was standing next to her. He was middle-aged man with tousled gray hair with shaded spectacles over his brown eyes. He was wearing an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest with a green undershirt underneath and black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. This was Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"I know." Ozpin said nonchalantly. She gave the man an irate glare. Ozpin was unaffected by the glare and continued his morning coffee routine. He held the mug to his lips and gave a small sip only to recoil.

"Still hot..." Ozpin said coolly. He then blew on the top of the brown liquid, trying to cool it.

"How can you be so calm about this?" The woman said sharply. Ozpin gave a look at his colleague and took a sip of his coffee.

"Glynda, why are you so surprised? This is Naruto we're talking about." Ozpin said as he took more sips of his coffee. Glynda Goodwitch gave an angry sigh and folded her arms under chest.

"That's no excuse. Naruto is a teacher of Beacon Academy. He needs to show up on time to set an example to the students." She refuted, "When Naruto became a teacher, he promised to uphold his duties responsibly."

"While that is true, you know what yesterday was right?" Ozpin retorted. Glynda frown eased, she had completely forgotten. "So, lighten up a bit Glynda, Naruto had finally decided to take step forward."

Before she could retort, a loud crash was heard. Glynda turned her head to see a giant cloud of dust behind a rushing blonde. He was in a rush and he ran with a piece of toast hanging from his lip. He had professional a look. He was a young man no more than twenty years old wearing an orange vest with the left being a very light orange over a white collared shirt with a black tie and very dark orange trousers with some regular black loafers. A white whirlpool insignia was on the lapel of the vest. He sighed and combed his hand in his spiky blonde hair.

"Well look at that, our golden boy has arrived." Ozpin said jokingly, before he sweat dropped at the heat radiating from his colleague nest to him. Glynda narrowed her eyes at Ozpin who seemed to find his mug a bit more interesting. He didn't really want to test right now. Not when she was livid like this.

Poor dear Naruto.

Naruto came to a halt when he was in front of the other two teachers. He huffed tiredly and hunched over.

"Ahm shoffy ahf wah in a rufsh, " Naruto mumbled out due to the piece of toast in his mouth. He huffed one more time and raised his head with his eyes relaxed into thin lines. It transformed into pain when Glynda smacked him down on the top of his head with her riding crop. Naruto in pain landed on butt and clenched his head

"Uzumaki…must we go through this again. I expect you to show up on time. You are a teacher of Beacon Academy; you must show exemplary behavior for the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses." Glynda barked out while gripping her riding crop. Ozpin just continued to drink his mug, trying to not to snicker.

The other blonder instructor groaned in pain. He shoved the piece of toast in his mouth and ate it in one go. After swallowing it he rubbed the crumbs off his lip and glared at Goodwitch.

"Ms. Goodwitch, why do you have to knock me with that damn riding crop all the time?"

Glynda stared at him annoyance before smacking on the top of his head again.

"OW!"

Ozpin smirked slightly before turning his back away and walked off.

"Glynda, Naruto, enough of this. The Ceremony is about to start and the VTOL's just flew in." Ozpin addressed. The female blonde looked at her wrist and cursed, she didn't give Naruto a second glance as she walked away. Naruto massaged the growing welt and picked himself up. He was mumbling under his breath about 'witches' and their 'stupid riding crops'.

* * *

><p>It didn't a long time to get to the amphitheater, where the ceremony was being held. It was crowded with students who chatted away with other students. The headmaster and the two professors walked behind him on stage. Naruto took Ozpin's right side while Glynda too his left. Ozpin cleared his throat a bit and fixed his spectacles. Students started to quiet down.<p>

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection to the people, but I look amongst you…and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished and walked off. Glynda walked up to the mike.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, now I leave the stand to Professor Uzumaki." She then followed behind Ozpin, leaving Naruto on stage.

Naruto stood in front of the mic and casted his gaze across the student body. He could see unbridled anticipation and excitement. He saw eager faces waiting and wanting to prove themselves. Yet, he looked closely, behind those faces he could see the nervous and anxious feelings that was building in them. It was practically radiating off them.

"Many of you here are aiming to be Huntsmen. Many of you were students of the various combat schools located in the kingdom and you are here to prove yourselves. I will not lie to you all. Being Huntsmen is not an easy job. I know that your previous instructors have beaten this into you lot. So, let me be the first to congratulate you all. From here out you are not children, you are now adults. Your job is uphold the fragile peace that we have made for ourselves and protect the innocent from the creatures of Grimm. Our job is to impart knowledge so you will have the necessary skills. "He said coolly.

"However, I see hesitation in some you. So, this will be your final chance for you to leave. I'm not saying for you to give up, no far from it. But, I am giving you a chance for you all to rethink your decisions, because being Huntsmen means you risk your lives. Some, not all, some may never make it, so please recognize this essential truth."

Naruto then reached into his vest a pulled a silver case. He opened to reveal thin brown cigars. He pulled out a panatela cigar and placed it in his mouth. He closed his case and placed it back in its original place. Naruto then snapped his thumb and finger to create a flame, an imitation lighter. He lit the cigar and shook his hand.

"You are all dismissed. Yet head my word Hunters. If you truly wish to challenge yourselves then stay by all means. If you decide for a different career path then there's no shame in leaving." With that Naruto dismissed himself with the students. He slowly gaited out the side of the auditorium.

Unknowably, Naruto was being followed by a young girl dressed in red.

He walked down a path of neatly placed brick. He was deep thought and stiff. However, he continued to walk. He walked until he was faced with a tall wall of black polished granite. On the wall it held carvings of swords, guns, beasts and names; names of those who fell in battle. Naruto stared silently and brought his hand to each name. He grazed the granite wall with the tips of his fingers, till he stopped on a group names.

_Cornelia Capricorn _

_Tal'ik Bala_

_Nadia Vetrov_

Naruto stared at those names for the longest time.

*Crack*

Naruto didn't bother to turn around.

"You don't have to hide kid." Naruto said bluntly. He heard a small 'epp' and Naruto gained a small grin. He took a drag of his cigar. Soon a girl shyly moved next to him. Naruto gave her a side way glance and noticed one thing.

She had silver eyes, eyes filled with passion and fire. Despite the shy awkward demeanor she was showing.

She was young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is the youngest character in the show so far. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Her hair is even black with a red tint to it.

He took another drag and exhaled the smoke through his nose.

There was a pregnant silence between them. Naruto took one last drag and threw the cigar to the side.

"So…need anything, Red?" Naruto questioned, breaking the silence.

"Oh…um, I just wanted to meet the youngest graduate from Signal academy, um...professor sir."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in mirth.

"Oh, you know of that huh? You went to Signal, Red?"

It was true. Naruto had graduated at Signal at the age of thirteen with a group of three other students. He was then accepted at Beacon and got his Hunting license at sixteen. He and the other students had created recent history for being the youngest to ever gain their licenses.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course, you're pretty notorious for that."

"Heh, I guess, but I didn't do it alone." Naruto said while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you know me Red, but I don't know you. So…" Naruto then raised his hand for a shake.

"It's a pleasure, Ruby Rose."

Ruby was surprised that he knew her name, but neither the less she shook his hand firmly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Headmaster wasn't the only one to observe your... early entrance exam" Naruto answered with a small grin when Ruby started to blush a bit crimson.

"Ehehe…you said that too?" Ruby asked in embarrassment. She really felt that it wasn't anything special. Ruby felt that it was just the right thing to do at the time.

Naruto only smiled and laughed. Ruby's cheeks then were then dusted red.

"Take pride in that Ruby, this is your first step, unless…" Naruto then gave a look at Ruby. "You've decided that this profession isn't quite suited for you."

"NO…I really do want to be a Huntress. There isn't any second guessing to it." Ruby exclaimed while she gave Naruto a glare. Naruto sweat dropped and raised his hands.

"Don't be offended Ruby, I didn't really mean anything about it. Yet, it's good that you have such a goal. To be a capable Huntress is admirable." Naruto said. He then frowned and stared at the wall. Ruby looked concerned for at the sudden change.

"Professor…is anything wrong?"

Naruto turned back at Ruby. "Ruby can you tell what this wall represents?"

Ruby, confused, could on shake her head.

"Can you tell me what are engraved on this wall?"

Still confused complied with his request. She stepped closer and silently examined the wall. She then glanced at Naruto.

"Well, they're names in this wall."

"Yes, these are the names of all the Hunters and Huntresses, who're honored as heroes in our academy. "

"Huh? So famous Huntsmen are recognized on this wall?" Ruby nearly shouted in surprise. She then gained a big grin and pointed her thumb at herself. "Well then I swear to get my name on that wall? I'm going to be one of the famous and strongest Huntress alive."

She had a fire in her eyes. Naruto smiled at her innocence but he shook his head in a negative. He looked back at the wall.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not quite, Ruby these are a different kind of heroes." The blonde said while his smile turned solemn.

"Huh…what do you mean?" He fully faced Ruby.

"Everyone who's on this wall is K.I.A. Ruby." Before Ruby knew it her world just got crushed. She looked at Naruto, upset for what she said.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay Ruby, you didn't know. And to be honest, what you said was quite similar to what I said when I just started out." Naruto chuckled out hollowly. "I was so much innocent back then. I was also a tad bit hot tempered. I would've jumped in dangerous situations without even thinking about the consequences. "

The blonde then combed his hair back and stared at a group of names.

"Who were they?" Ruby inquired.

"Some good friends I had in the past. They died on a Grimm extermination mission. They were outnumbered," Naruto said. "The leader left Beacon and resigned from service. She just couldn't keep working in the field."

Ruby looked at him sadly than looked back the wall.

"Professor?" Ruby began, "Does…does it get easier. Losing…you know."

Naruto bit his cheek lightly and clasped the teen's shoulder. Naruto gave one soft sad smile.

"It never gets easier, but we can get small comforts. We walk a hard road that we all have to face one day even if we don't want too. Time will heal those wounds, it may not be now or later but it will. Memories are all we have left of them; to remind you of your failures, but it helps you grow stronger. We cannot wallow in them forever and we can't always think of 'what ifs', we can only walk towards a future as that was made because of them."

Ruby looked at him in amazement and a bit with wonder. She smiled then nodded.

"I agree, I' m sure your friends wouldn't want you to stay mopey. I'm sure they wanted you to create new memories without them holding you back. And like you said we have to move forward, right?"

Ruby beamed a big smile at Naruto. He smiled and nodded. He brought his hand and placed on her head. He laughed when Ruby blushed and tried to remove his hand.

"Yeah, we have to move forward…" He stretched then looked at his watch.

"Well, we got plenty of time to spend, how about we head back? I don't want Glynda to get mad at me."

He and Ruby shuddered. They started walking side by side talking telling each other strange but funny stories. They just jeered and laughed. The blonde then pushed her off to the side of the road and ran ahead. Ruby sputtered something inaudibly before she chased after him with a smile on her face as well.

One thing crossed their minds.

'It's good to smile.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well Here's my first chapter of Broken History. <strong>

**To be honest, this was hard typing this chapter. It wasn't hard or anything it's just that it doesn't sound right. I re-typed this at least five times. I'm no means a perfect author either. But what can you do?**

**The three names on the wall were suppose to be Naruto's former teammates which would've created team NCTN (Nocturne) but I changed it. There was this plot were Naruto was the only survivor and something blah blah blah...I don't remember anymore.**

**Now it's something absurd and I'm sure you can't figure it out who're his teammates.**

**NIGT(Nightfall) or (Night)**

**Here some Hints, let's see if you get at least one of them. **

**She also shares the same birthday with the main character of K-On!**

**Klaatu Barada Nikto**

**"I alone am exalted"**

**It's pretty vague those are your hints. N is pretty exclamatory.**

**Also I'm trying to make this like a slight crosses with characters and elements. I'm trying to quench this dumb thing I call my brain. It's more for my benefit and see if I get anywhere with this. **

**BTW I might do a rewrite since you we're only two volumes in of RWBY. As pairings, that's still in the air. Hell, might not even bother. But we'll see.**

**So yeah...see you later readers I guess. **

**P.S. Should I do a Trailer thing, Like one for Naruto and his other teammates in the future since they won't make an appearance for a long while. **


	2. N Trailer

NIGT "N" Trailer

"Reporting, Headmaster Ozpin." A feminine voice rang out an intercom. Ozpin hurriedly pressed the button to reply.

"Yes, how are they? Are there any casualties?"

"No Sir, only a few battle wounds. These first years did exceptionally well; they managed to kill a few of the Grimm before it got out of hand."

Ozpin only sighed, relieved that no one was actually killed. However, this outbreak is only growing worse. He was about dispatch a team, but the comm interrupted him.

"Sir, Team CVFY has been sent to Beacon and should be in Beacon right now, but the problem is that professor Uzumaki is nowhere to be found. The outbreak is only increasing and Professor Uzumaki had run into the fray of the outbreak. We tried contacting him through his scroll, but he isn't answering."

Ozpin clicked his tongue. He only groaned and pressed the button.

"Leave Professor Uzumaki, he can handle this situation."

"But, Sir…"

"Naruto will be fine, just get home."

"…understood Headmaster," The woman ended the conversation. Ozpin groaned and rubbed his temples. He fell back in his chair and typed something on his computer. A screen popped out behind him. Just before he did anything else, somebody busted the door down to his office.

It was the members of Team CFVY. They looked fine; they only had a few scrapes and bandages. However, Velvet looked panicked.

"Headmaster, Professor…" Velvet yelled, trying to explain the situation. However Ozpin raised his hand.

"I already know Velvet, but please do calm yourself. Naruto can handle this just fine." Ozpin said as he tried to type something. "I assure you, I'll even show you. I'll just need to locate his scroll signal." With a few more seconds, an image had appeared.

"There we go." Ozpin said. Team CFVY and the Headmaster watched Naruto in his school attire walk in alone in a forested area. It was then until he made it to a clearing. He walked to the middle and was suddenly surrounded by Beowolves. It was a sea of black and white.

Naruto was unfazed. He had sights on one Beowolf that was at least three times bigger than a normal Beowolf. It had red fur and its hulking could size easily could flatten him. He was talking, but there was only met with silence. It was only video feedback.

It growled and waved it elongated claws towards the group as if it was giving orders. Then Naruto was surrounded by four these beasts and they circled him, trying to entice fear into him.

However, Naruto's face was still calm. The whiskered professor only pulled out a porcelain white visor and placed on his face covering his eyes.

Coco, the leader of Team CFVY, looked at Ozpin and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Sir! We need to save Professor Naruto. It's impossible to take on that many Beowolves and with its Matriarch! You need to send a team or something!" Velvet nodded while Yatsuhashi and Fox gripped their fists.

Ozpin said nothing and only gestured to the screen. She glared at him trying to contain the anger, fear and anguish. Yet she doesn't get an answer.

Coco reluctantly looked back in fear of seeing their Shadow Professor get mauled by the Grimm. Yet, as she turned back, her eyes only widened. She saw something that could never be erased.

Something that would change their views on their professor.

* * *

><p>(Play: Skillet-Circus for a Psycho)<p>

Naruto turned his head, looking at the crowd of Grimm. Naruto whistled.

"There's a whole lot of you, isn't there." He drawled as his eyes made contact to the Matriarch.

"Damn, you sure look ugly. I guess, that a face a mother could love, huh." He joked and as if they understood, the Grimm around him growled louder. Naruto smiled inwardly before he became stoic. Then he pulled out a white visor. He placed it on his face and waited for the Grimm to make the first move.

The beasts that were circling finally stopped and stared at Naruto. There was only silence except the hungry growls that came from the beasts. Yet, without hesitation, one Beowolf decided to charge at Naruto.

It pounced and drove him in the dirt. One by one the Beowolves joined the one Grimm that managed to get the Hunter.

Team CVFY couldn't believe their eyes. They were too horrified to turn their heads. Coco tried to process it all.

Velvet clenched her eyes shut and held onto Yatsuhashi for comfort, while said Hunter was staring at the floor.

Fox only clenched his fists and glared at the ground.

'He di-ied…just like t-that' Coco thought as she slipped on to her knees.

'He didn't bother t-to defend…'

She tried to deny that it was all false. That this farce was only a dream and her head was playing games with her. But it was reality.

She blamed it on herself for picking this mission. She nearly begged Naruto to finally up the mission ranking because of the easy work they were given. She tried to deny that, but it was truth.

She was the one who picked the mission and he was dead because of that.

If she didn't beg, then her teacher would've still been alive. He would be here scolding her for crying, for being weak. Then after he would that he would treat them out for dinner.

Yet, he couldn't because he was dead. She clenched her eyes shut and sobbed.

Ozpin then cleared his throat.

"I hope you certainty did not think that Naruto would've been killed so easily. So, please pay attention to your Professor."

Team CVFY's eyes widen and stared at it

What…

* * *

><p>*whistle*<p>

The Grimm that decided to attack Naruto looked to see the same guy that they attacked. Naruto only grinned and lifted his hands and crossed his index fingers in a 't' shape.

"Katsu,"

With that, the wolves were now cadavers. It littered bits until it evaporated into nothing.

Naruto made a stance and surged forward. While he moved to his closest victim, the visor had decompressed into a full mask.

From his sleeves came two kunai which he used to strike two Beowolves in the head. He surged forward again and bent his back to impossible lengths to avoid a slash. He used that momentum to flip in the air to throw five kunai with tags attached to them and disappeared in the air.

Each kunai met its mark before the wolves noticed that the paper sizzled they all exploded.

Naruto appeared in the air and dropped his heel on one wolf. He stood tall and stared them all down. The Beowolves then started to charge at him one by one.

Naruto pulled out two tonfas from under his sleeves.

It was an onyx color with ornate etching on it, nothing different from the ordinary. Naruto swung it around a few times and pointed the end at the Grimm charging at him. At end of the tonfas was rectangular with a small barrel.

Naruto added a bit of pressure to handles and it shot torrents of incendiary dust bullets.

Bullets rained and gave hell to the Grimm that was charging him. It burned and scorched the fur. The dying Grimm gave pained howls.

One wolf managed to get behind form a blind spot; it raised both claws to strike him. Naruto turned his whole body and was met with the claws. However the claws didn't hit anything, it only passed him, like some sort of apparition.

Naruto was behind it and bashed it brains in with a downward swing. The Beowolf fell like a rock.

He then ducked and weaved as more Beowolves tried to get the upper hand. One managed to get behind him and tried to bisect him. Yet, with the same result, it passed through, with Naruto behind it with the gun barrel pointed at it head.

It tried to turn but it was futile, its head blew off. Naruto slid back a few feet, before he crossed his arms charged right back. He wailed and killed any Grimm that stood in his way.

He bashed and blocked every single strike that these wolves tried to pull.

One wolf reared back its claw to pierce. Naruto dodged and swung it around and thrust the other end into its stomach. The Beowolf flew backwards and took some of the beasts with him.

Naruto panted and look at the mess he created. The other Beowolves lay dead, what remained was the Matriarch.

"It's just me and you now." Naruto said as he put his tonfas away. From his side appeared a sword. It had a straight black handle with orange wrappings with a crescent moon tsuba.

Naruto reached for it and pointed the blade at the beast. It had a peculiar shape which starts straight but it curves off like a regular blade with three small holes near the top.

"Let's make this quick, I really want to sleep."

Without another word he grabbed the blade with two hands rushed forward. The Matriarch only raised it claws and pushed Naruto back.

Naruto slid back and rushed again. He raised his blade to block an attack from above. The Matriarch had him pinned.

The beast raised its other arm to give finishing blow. Before it could, another Naruto blocked its attack with his tonfa. This gave Naruto enough time to push the beast back. With all his strength he pushed the Beowolf back.

The Beowolf stumbled backward surprised. Naruto grabbed his bladed and decided to cut and slash until the wolf was littered with cuts. The beast gave a groan and fell on its back.

Naruto sighed ad looked at his clone and gave thumbs up. The clone gave only laughed and scratched his head before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then climbed on top of the beast and pointed the blade downward. He raised it over his head and pierced the stomach to finish it off.

It gave a small squish sound and it was over.

It was over.

Naruto pulled out the sword and watched it disappear once more. Naruto sighed and lifted his hand to take off the mask that covered his face. His eyes were closed once he took it off, he slowly opened them to see deep cerulean eyes, yet with a closer look there was receding red from the edges of his irises.

He decompressed the mask and looked into the sky.

He gave a foxlike grin.

* * *

><p>Ozpin chuckled lightly to himself. He then looked at Team CFVY.<p>

Every single one was shocked. They couldn't process what just happen. They really had nothing to say. Coco was only one to get over it. She picked herself up and dusted her off. She also wiped her cheeks to dry them off. Ozpin smiled and said.

"Please do don't underestimate your Professor Team CFVY." He said as he looked back at Naruto on the screen that was just lying there on the ground.

"Naruto maybe headstrong, but he's also a capable hunter." Coco only nodded and pulled her team out Ozpin's office. She needed the rest from this whole ordeal. However, she was going give Naruto a stern talking to.

Ozpin looked back the monitor and with a soft smile and turned it off. He picked himself off to get himself a mug of coffee.

"Naruto is just that kind of person. He can be real unpredictable. He can be a real idiot at times."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the "N" Trailer. Sorry if it was bit rushed. Not quiet with Grimm battles down just yet.<strong>

**I also have something to add. I and G are not from anime, but games. They're both females. **

**So, this is when Team CFVY was still freshman with Naruto as their shadow Hunter. I couldn't really do anything with Team CFVY as a whole due to them only appearing once. **

**I could make something with Coco and Velvet, but I have nothing with Yatsuhashi or Fox.**

**Those two haven't even talked yet. But I do see Yatsuhashi be the stoic 'man of few words' type. Fox though…I don't know. I really hope to work with something. Btw is Fox blind, I see him like that because of eyes…what was he even based off as.**

**It was OOC and I want to apologize again because of my incompetence. The other trailer won't come for like a loooooooooooong time. So they won't make an appearance for a while. Well I and G won't. **

**T actually is on campus as…Teacher? IDK**

***Broken History Notes**

***At first Naruto was going to have dual gauntlets and shin guards like what Mercury has. But I changed that out of impulse.**

**So Yeah...See You Later, No Flames Yo**


	3. WAFFLE-O Update

Update: AN

**DON'T NOT REVIEW**

_First things first, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. It's my fault, I'm a procrastinator. I am working on the chapter but slowly. I won't give any excuses about how life is being a hassle or anything. It's just that I'm lazy._

_My muse sometime shifts too one thing to the next. I have plot bunnies popping and I cannot focus on one thing. It returns after a while and so on…_

I also have some news for you. Some sad news.

I'm sure many of the community already know that Monty Oum was hospitalized. I did not. I was living under rock doing god knows what.

And on February 1, 2015 at 4:54(?) had passed away from a severe allergic reaction.

I'm completely shocked. That I was under this rock and I never heard.

I guess I wanted people to know…It just felt like he was one of those guys who could do it all.

I want to thank the community, no Family.

Monty worked hard. He was a man who could achieve things because he put his mind to it. We was very talented as well. As a person and semi-author, you have to admire that. He worked even if there was some Flak. Yet, he made it that far.

This community is a family. As a family we stick together. This community is beautiful yet not always good at times. I'm not saying anything bad, because these are only words on a screen. Yet I sincerely say that we have good laughs. It's not just the adventure we live through, but also the experience. And I 100% sure that Monty had a great time. He may be gone, but he isn't forgotten. So…love the family, love the massive, dysfunctional, yet homey family that we call the Rooster Teeth and its Community.

See Ya Around, Huntsmen


End file.
